Freddy Krueger (Mortal Kombat)
Freddy Krueger was officially confirmed as the fourth DLC character for Mortal Kombat (2011) during the San Diego Comic Con 2011 event. He was made available for download on August 9, 2011. ''Mortal Kombat'' biography A malevolent spirit of the Dream Realm, Freddy Krueger preys on the souls of the living as they sleep. When Shao Kahn began to steal Earthrealm's souls - souls Freddy considered his own - Freddy battled the emperor in the Dream Realm. But Shao Kahn's will was too strong. He pulled Freddy into the real world, where he was mortal, and defeated him. A badly injured yet determined Freddy fitted both his hands with demonically enhanced razor gloves. Once he has killed Shao Kahn he will find a way back to the Dream Realm, where he will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Freddy possesses surprising agility, as well as his trademark weapon - his Clawed Gloves - which he uses to kill his victims. He also has hell-related powers. Signature moves * Hell Spikes: Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged knives to reappear from under ground. This has Close, Medium, and Far commands. * Sweet Dreams: Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short time. * Glove Toss: Freddy sends one of his gloves to fly off his hand and into the opponent. * Freddy Fingers: Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponents feet. *'Dream Shift:' Freddy disappears and reappears in fire. This has Away and Towards commands. * X-Ray Move - What A Rush: Freddy impales the opponent through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs, he then swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull. Fatalities * Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya: Freddy disappears from view, then reappears behind the opponent. He impales the opponent and summons a hole. He then drags him/her into the hole. Afterwards, the hole spews a HUGE amount of blood. * Welcome To My Nightmare: Freddy summons a large furnace. He then stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and chucks them straight into the furnace. As the opponent burns in agony, Freddy waves goodbye and shuts the door, while the opponent's arm is hanging out of the furnace, cutting the arm off, and burning the opponent to death. Other finishers * Babality: A baby carriage is seen and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with four cuts in its stomach. Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera. Ending Gallery FreddyKruegerVS.jpg SweetDreams.png Freddy_Vs_Kabal.jpg Freddy_2.png Freddypng2.png Freddy.png FreddyFatality.png Freddy_render2.png Ladder2-1-.png FreddyandTeddy.jpg Freddy intro.jpg FreddyKruegerMortalKombat.jpg Category:Male Category:Villains who use fear Category:Video game characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street character Category:Mortal Kombat character Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Red Category:Black Category:Immortals Category:Successful characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Comedy Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Pedophiles Category:Necrophiles Category:Necromancers